A New Experience
by Ms.Spades
Summary: Tugger and Misto are adopted by a family and have to get out. Once they do how will things go?
1. Chapter 1

"This is all your fault!" Misto cried, irritated with his current cell mate.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Tugger asked indignantly.

The two Toms sat in a cage at the pound. Neither was new at this, all they had to do was wait till dark and escape. It seemed easy enough, but today it seemed Everlasting Cat wanted them to learn their lesson.

"You just had to follow me to visit Victoria!" Misto shouted at the smug Tom. Victoria's family had no problem with Misto, but after Tugger had in their minds attacked Victoria whenever they saw him they called the pound.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have an attractive Queen for a sister, who always plays hard to get." Tugger defended.

"She doesn't play hard to get. She doesn't like you. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Cause it's me. Everyone wants me."

"You are such a pig. I'm impressed you can move with such a big ego to carry around." Misto said disgusted.

"You're just saying that cause you're jealous." Tugger smirked, enjoying annoying the small Tom.

"Of what?! Being a mindless sex machine?!"

"You want me." Tugger grinned.

"You're nauseating." Misto said, staring out their cage. He was purposefully avoiding that last statement, because it was true. He only acted this way so Tugger didn't know and use it against him.

"Yes, ma'am, we keep the cats over here, so the dogs don't get a hold of them." He heard the head guard say as he lead a man and a woman in the room. Tugger was babbling on about himself, though Misto wasn't paying any attention. He already knew all that.

"Tugger, shut up. He's bringing people this way." Misto hissed as a warning, shutting up the Maine Coon. Both of them suddenly paying very close attention to what was being said. Al around them, cats began mewing and acting cute hoping to be adopted. They were afraid of staying and facing a trip to the back. None, not dog or cat, had ever been seen after such a trip.

"Our youngest wants a cat. We believe a cat would prepare her and her brother for the dog he wants." The woman explained.

"Well, I just got these two and they seem to get along fine. Why not adopt them both, so your children can both have one to take care of?" The guard suggested as he stopped at Tugger and Misto's cage, hoping to make more money out of the deal. Tugger grabbed onto Misto's shoulders forcing him to look at him.

"Misto, I can't be a pet! I can't handle it!" Tugger said in a panic. "I can't be neutered!"

Misto pushed him off. The whole mess was frightening and Tugger wasn't helping. He knew to the humans, Tugger's reaction would look cute and playful, only making their chances of being adopted more likely.

"Tugger, stop it! Get a hold of yourself! You're only making things worse! Don't worry if we get adopted, we can always run away, just like we were planning on doing here. No one is getting neutered!" Misto said, trying to calm him down. Tugger deciding to be funny wrapped his arms around himself. Misto just rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, then we'll take those two." The man agreed, seeing the value behind the guard's greedy suggestion. His son was not known to be the nicest boy, so depending on how he treated this cat would tell if he deserved or could take care of a dog.

"Wonderful, come with me and we'll take care of all the paper work, while Mark here, get's them ready to go." He said, hurrying them back out.

Mark let out a frustrated sigh as he approached with a portable cage. Honestly he hated his job. He was the one doing all the hard work such as cleaning cages, feeding them, and of course, preparing the animals for adoption. It was always the same, get scratched by cats or bit by dogs. He started muttering and grumbling to himself about it as he roughly picked up Misto, who let out a cry of protest, but was too nice to scratch or bite. Tugger was a different matter however. As soon as Mark started coming toward him he started hissing and screeching as though he were possessed. He clawed at Mark as best he could trying fruitlessly to get free. Misto tried calming him down, but he refused to till he was in the cage. Mark silently cursed Tugger for the trouble as Tugger was doing to same for him.

"Did you have to give him so much trouble, Tugger? You were gonna end up in here one way or another." Misto said, fixing his fur where Mark had ruffled it.

"Yes, they aren't taking me without a fight, besides I hate being man handled." Tugger pouted in a back corner of the blue cage. He was trying to fix his appearance which had also been messed up by Mark as well as his fighting. "Look! He messed up my mane!" Tugger whined as he patted it down.

"Well, naturally that will happen if you struggle, Tugger." Misto said, sneaking a look at him. Misto was thrown to the back of the cage as Mark grudgingly picked it up roughly and started taking them out to the couple.

"Stupid cats. Lucky enough to get out of here." He muttered.

"Uhm, Misto, you know I normally make the first move, not that I'm complaining." Tugger teased, wrapping his arms around Misto's waist. Misto let out a squeak realizing that instead of hitting the wall, he had been slammed into Tugger.

"T-Tugger! Get off me!" Misto shouted, trying weakly to get him off.

"But you like it." Tugger teased. He was pleased with the squeak Misto made when he nipped at the tip of his ear.

"No! Get off!" Misto said. His face was red and he was doing his best to hide it, after all he didn't need to know he was right.

"You have to loosen up, Sparkles." Tugger said, dropping Misto and sitting against a side wall.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted angrily. "They are not sparkles! They are sparks and if you keep calling me that I'll show you the difference between the two!"

Tugger was silently chuckling as their cage was set on the ground again. Misto could hear the couple and head guard talking. They had just finalized the deal and were merely asking for advice on caring for the two. Before long the husband came over and picked their cage back up. Misto was ready this time and just lay down so as not to be thrown around again. They were taken straight to their new home, where their cage was set on the floor as the children eagerly fought over which had gotten their pet of choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got my dog!" The boy shouted.

"No, the cage is too small! I got a cat!" The girl argued rather logically for one so young.

"So? It could be a puppy!"

"Or a kitten!"

"Now calm down, James, Emily. You'll scare them." Their mother said, feeling bad for the poor cats already.

"Them?" Emily asked.

"We both got what we wanted?" James asked, getting more excited.

"NO, you both get the same thing." Their father explained.

"Then which is it?" Emily asked, getting rather annoyed at having to wait so long.

"Look and see for yourselves."

Emily and James bent forward to look in at Misto and Tugger. Emily let out a happy squeal that hurt Misto's sensitive ears. James however turned to kick the soccer ball that had sat by the door instead of being put away, which caused Misto to jump at the crash it made. Tugger just lay there unperturbed by the commotion. In his mind he was already safely back in the junkyard. The parents calmed down the two rambunctious children and allowed them to pick their cat. Emily eagerly scooped up Misto and squeezed him tight enough to cut off his air supply claiming him, but only for a moment. Tugger stepped out lazily and looked up at James, the two engaged ina glaring contest. Emily hurried up to her room, Misto in tow. James rolled his eyes, grabbed the soccer ball just to go outside and kick it at the back wall of the house. Tugger followed up the stairs, the mix of scents telling him where James' room was. He strolled in, not caring if anyone noticed or not.

Tugger looked around quite bored with it all and although he was rumored to be terminally bored it wasn't true, as any of the tribe would tell you. On a few occasions in which he was bored, he would do practically anything to be rid of the feeling. He decided to look around the room. There was nothing of real interest until a glimmer caught his eye from on top of the desk from under a pile of crumpled papers. He jumped up on it's cluttered surface to see a spiked collar sitting amongst the junk and mess of papers that were filled with doodles of dogs.

"Kid, you are way too eager for that dog." Tugger said, staring down at it. For some reason he had the urge to try it on. A quick look around told him he was alone and that it was safe to shift into his demiform.

A Jellicle cat had three forms. His true form was his feline body, the second a demiform which was the anatomy of a human mixed with the features of a cat, and the third was that of a human.

He picked up the collar and looked at it for awhile. He fassened it around his neck and waltzed up to the mirror-closet doors. He stood there admiring how it looked on him, when Misto came in. He quickly shifted to his demiform as well, shutting the door. He whirled around on Tugger.

"Tugger, for even a second did you consider that standing there in your demiform increases our chances of getting caught?" Misto hissed at him. Tugger merely looked at him, chuckeling quietly to himself. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nice bow." Tugger muttered before giving in to laughing.

"What bow?" Misto asked, his anger disappearing. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. A black bow was around his neck, showing in the back. He let out agasp trying frantically to get it off. Tugger had composed himself enough by now to at least ask the question on his mind.

"How did you get a bow?" He asked still keeping his composure as best he could, which wasn't much.

"That little girl, she had a box of doll clothes. She said she was going to dress me up, but she tripped and spilled the whole thing on me. When I popped out of it, she giggled at me saying I was so cute. I guess when I stuck my head up it slipped around my neck." He explained. "That's when I came to find you." He let out an irritated sigh and turned his back to Tugger. He looked over his shoulder at him, a look of pure innocence belonging to that of a kitten on his face that was irrisistable to Tugger. "Can you help me?"

Tugger shook his head, trying to stop his mind from taking the situation further. He took a step closer, but didn't make a move to untie it. Instead he grabbed hold of it and turned it so the bow was in the front. Misto looked up at Tugger, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Now you have your bow tie, Tux." Tugger said jokingly. Misto rolled his eyes looking in the mirror to see it.

"Well, you're a lot of help." Misto said, adjusting it to make it look more like a tie. "Nice dog collar, by the way."

"You like it? I thought it could make a great conversation starter with the Queens, get me on their good sides."

"You already are on their good sides." Misto muttered, hiding the jealousy that he felt at that.

"Touche, but more attention from someone is always good." He glanced at Misto to see if he caught his meaning, then sighed and shifter back to his true form. "Some one's coming." He smirked at Misto's bow before disappearing under the bed. "Clean your room, kid." He muttered from behind an empty plate. "This crust is like a week old!"

Misto let out a sigh and shifted back to his cat form. In his mind he thought he knew who Tugger was referring to. He thought he was referring to Bombi. He dashed out of the room, careful not to be seen by the boy. James started sorting through the mess that was his room, his mother calling up to him wondering what he was doing.

"James, you know better than to run in the house. What are you looking for?" She called up to him as he turned to search under his bed.

"My basketball! Me and the guys are gonna go shoot hoops at the park!" He shouted down to her. "I can't find it!"

He reached under the bed, where Tugger was hiding. Tugger tried to back away, but he couldn't go anywhere. His back hit something round and hard. He looked over his shoulder to see the very ball James was looking for. He tried to get ahold of it, so as to push it toward him and not be found, but just as he got a grip on it, he felt a hand grab hold of it the collar he was wearing. He let out a yowl as he was roughly pulled from his hiding place. His grip on the ball pulled it out from under the bed, but it rolled across the floor and into a pile of clothes. James let it roll past, more focused on the cat in his hand.


End file.
